Dark Tale Circus
by MiyuDreemur
Summary: "Ce soir, nous mettrons en scène la triste destinée que certaines personnes portent en ce monde. [...] Viens ce soir assister au spectacle !" / en pause
1. Perdue dans les ténèbres

**Disclaimer :** Undertale appartient à TobyFox. L'AU "Nous avons grandi sous le soleil" appartient à Cao dreams in book. Vous devriez écouter la chanson "Dark Wood Circus" pour mieux comprendre cette histoire.

 **Genre(s) :** ???

 **Personnage(s) :** Undertale / Nous avons grandi sous le soleil

 **Rating :** T / K plus pour possible violences physiques et psychologiques

Imane se mit à tourner sur elle-même, observant la forêt sombre et menaçante qui s'étendait tout autour de la fillette. Ses longs cheveux noirs voletaient au fil de ses pirouettes et sa peau au teint bazané semblait être parcouru de frissons provoqués par l'air glacial de la nuit.

L'analyse de son environnement terminée, Imane s'arrêta et se mit à regarder ses pieds, recouverts d'une paire de chaussettes blanches et chaussés de ballerines aussi rouges que son boléro.

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là déjà ? Sa mère Rym et elle étaient sorties ensemble pour aller au marché. Le genre de sortie qu'elles n'avaient pas fait ensemble depuis longtemps à cause des horaires tardives de l'adulte. De plus, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial : c'était les huits ans de la fillette. Alors Rym s'était arrêté devant un stand de fabricant de jouet et avait acheté une poupée à son enfant.

À ce souvenir, Imane serra contre elle le cadeau de sa mère , une poupée à la chevelure rousse - qu'elle avait renommée Lullaby - et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La fillette avait fait une énorme erreur en suivant ces deux jumelles siamoises et elle le savait.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'elles, parlons-en mieux.

La gamine les avait vu alors que sa mère marchandait des légumes au près d'une femme au sévère regard.

Deux grandes filles poissons ou … lézards partageant le même corps avaient débarqué sur la place du marché, déguisées en clown. Imane avait poussé un petit cri à cette scène surprenante. C'était des monstres. Les monstres, créatures sorties des tréfonds de la terre et qui avaient essayé tant bien que mal de s'adapter au monde humain. Mais ces derniers, bien trop superstitieux et égoïstes, les avaient rejeté, leurs criant qu'ils étaient des démons sortis des Enfers. Depuis ce jour, les monstres vivaient reclus de la société et peu des leurs osaient s'aventurer au milieu de leurs propres bourreaux.

Alors voir ces étranges personnes avaient surpri la fillette. Les jumelles faisaient la promotion d'un cirque. Le cirque des Bois sombres.

Imane s'était approché un peu, ne pensant pas à s'éloigner loin de sa mère. Quand soudain elle croisa le regard des deux monstres : deux grands yeux jaunes reptilien. Elles lui avaient offert un grand sourire avant de partir en courant, laissant échapper un prospectus du Cirque des Bois Sombres. Imane l'avait attrapé au vol et était partie à leur suite, oubliant toutes les choses effrayantes que sa mère lui avait raconté sur les inconnus. Les jumelles l'avait amené dans une forêt qui lui était inconnue et Imane les avait ensuite perdu de vue.

Et maintenant la fillette était là, tremblante comme une feuille et apeurée.

Elle s'asseya sur le sol avant d'éclater en sanglot et d'appeler à l'aide. Mais … personne ne vint.

L'enfant s'était endormi depuis un moment maintenant, terrassée par la puissance de ses pleurs.

La population nocturne de la forêt s'éveillait doucement et apportait avec elle son lot de bruits terrifiants. Était-ce un loup qui venait de hurler ? On ne le saura sûrement jamais. Mais la seule chose qui pouvait être veridict, c'est que la fillette n'était pas en bien grande sécurité, si peu chaudement vêtue et à la vue de tous.

Mais à travers les feuilles d'arbres, deux grandes paires de yeux jaunes fixaient l'enfant.

" Elle nous a donc suivi.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Pauvre enfant ! Penny, Penny ! Nous devons l'aider !

\- Calme-toi Voxy. Je ne suis pas un monstre sans âme, j'avais prévu de le faire bien avant que tu ne me le dise.

\- Oh chère sœur ! Que ton cœur est grand !

\- Je le sais, je le sais. Mais où allons-nous l'amener ?"

Un silence plana quelques secondes avant que Voxy ne reprenne.

"Cachons-la au cirque."

L'enfant ne sentit pas qu'elle était soulevée pour être emmenée dans un lieu bien plus terrible que la forêt.


	2. Mère endeuillée

**Disclaimer :** Undertale appartient à TobyFox. L'AU "Nous avons grandi sous le soleil" appartient à Cao dreams in book. Vous devriez écouter la chanson "Dark Wood Circus" pour mieux comprendre cette histoire. Alice appartient à RBAtye (Wattpad).

 **Genre(s) :** ?

 **Personnage(s) :** Undertale / Nous avons grandi sous le soleil / RBAtye (Wattpad)

 **Rating :** T / K plus pour possible violences physiques et psychologiques

* * *

Dans l'intimité d'un appartement de la vieille ville, des sanglots étouffés retentissaient. La faible lueur de la lune arrivait, malgré le verre des fenêtres, à éclairer cette mère, veuve de son enfant.

Dans la chambre de sa chère Imane, Rym ne cessait de pleurer, tout en se répétant sans cesse que tout était de sa faute.

Alors qu'elle avait eu un jour de repos le jour de l'anniversaire de son enfant, l'adulte voulut en profiter pour faire un tour au marché avec elle et ainsi lui offrir un cadeau, grâce une petite prime qu'elle avait eu pour avoir fait quelques heures supplémentaires. La fillette avait sauté de joie, offrant une étouffante étreinte à sa mère : ce n'étaient pas souvent qu'elles pouvaient être ensemble ainsi , mère et fille, seules contre le monde.

Durant l'après-midi, elles s'étaient préparées à sortir, se chaussant pour l'une d'entre elles d'une paire de ballerines rouges et pour l'autre de vieilles bottines kakis. Tout était parfait. Elles quittaient d'un pas lent la décrépitude de la vieille ville pour aller dans les quartiers moyens, bien plus jolis et sécurisés. Rym tentait désespérément de gagner une importante somme d'argent - le plus rapidement possible - pour pouvoir habiter ici et voir grandir sa fille dans un milieu sain, mais les petits boulots qu'elle arrivait à attraper par chance la payer bien peu, ne lui laissant à peine que quelques pièces pour vivre dans son appartement à l'odeur de moisi avec son enfant.

Le soleil brillait et la mère et la fillette étaient arrivées devant le stand d'un vieux monsieur au teint verdâtre et qui exposait des jouets de sa création. Imane avait eu le béguin pour une poupée à la chevelure rousse, une terrible guerrière du nom de Lullaby qui faisait frémir de peur ses ennemis.

Après cet achat, Rym voulut passer acheter quelques légumes pour le dîner. Le ciel était devenu un peu plus gris, sous les rémanences d'un nouveau malheur approchant.

L'adulte avait réussi à trouver une femme qui vendait des légumes, parmi les dizaines d'autres marchands occupant la place des quartiers moyens. Elle se rappelait qu'elle tenait fermement la main de sa fille pour que cette dernière ne puisse pas être entraîner par la foule monstre.

Mais quand Rym se retourna pour annoncer à Imane qu'elles devaient rentrer, la fillette avait disparu. Volatilisée. Alors comme chaque mère normalement constituée, Rym se mit à chercher son enfant. Elle cria son nom mais il se noyait parmi la masse informe des conversations alentours. Elle avait même atteint les limites de la ville et quand elle voulut en sortir, deux gardes armées lui barrèrent le chemin, prétextant que la nuit allait bientôt tomber, libérant de sombres et dangereuses créatures.

L'adulte leur avait demandé si ils avaient vu une enfant lui ressemblant.

« En effet. J'ai vu une gamine p'tête huit ans quelque chose comme ça … elle semblait poursuivre une sorte de monstre bizarre à deux têtes qui était passé plus tôt, lui répondit un des hommes en armures. »

Un monstre ? Pleine d'espoir, Rym les supplia d'aller la chercher dans la terrible forêt qui bordait la ville. Mais les gardes lui avaient rit au nez.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a foutre d'une mioche !? D'toute façon, il va faire nuit. On peut pas sortir. Et on va pas s'amuser à transgresser le règlement pour une peau mate dans ton genre. Allez ouste ! On a des choses plus importantes à régler. P'tête qu'avec de la chance, tu pourras retrouver son corps à moitié dévoré demain ! »

C'est brisé que Rym rentra chez elle. Elle retraversa à nouveau la ville en clin d'oeil, le regard vide. On avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler à tout moment, elle semblait déconnecter de la réalité. Sur son chemin, elle croisa la route de Alice, une mendiante qui dormait dans la rue en bas de son appartement. C'est sans un regard que la mère affligée lui avait donné quelque pièce de bronze. Alice lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, où était Imane. Et l'adulte lui avait crié de se taire, se dirigeant d'un pas furibond vers son chez-soi. À l'intérieur de ce dernier, Rym était allée directement dans la chambre de sa fille, se mettant à genoux pour implorer tous les dieux de protéger sa fille, les joues baignées de larmes. Ses prières s'étaient transformées en de longues complaintes qui écrivaient les paroles d'un long chant de détresse dans la nuit profonde.


End file.
